Imai Nobume
Imai Nobume jest członkiem Oddziału Zabójców i Wicekapitanem Mimawarigumi.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 367, str. 19 Wygląd Nobume jest młodą kobietą o trójkątnej twarzy z osadzonymi w niej ciemnoczerwonymi oczami. Ma długie granatowe włosy, równo przyciętą grzywkę i dwa krótsze, prostokątne kosmyki opadające na twarz. Ubrana jest w typowy kostium Mimawarigumi. Pod szyją ma białą długą chustkę opadającą na biały kostium z kołnierzem, zdobiony na ramionach złotymi guzikami, a z przodu prostokątnymi klamrami. Imai zagina mankiety. Strój sięgający do kostek spięty jest ciemnym grubym pasem ze srebrną klamrą, natomiast poniżej został rozcięty na pół. Pod nim kobieta nosi krótkie, sięgające do pół-uda granatowe spodenki i tego samego koloru zakolanówki zdobione białą nicią. Na nogach ma białe buty sięgające łydek. Osobowość Imai jest sadystką, choć sprawia wrażenie spokojnej i opanowanej osoby, posłusznie wykonującej polecenia przełożonego. Wszystko zmienia się, kiedy zaczyna zabijać. Szybko pozbywa się przeciwników, wpadając w morderczy szał. Potrafi zaatakować sprzymierzeńca, kiedy uzna go za swojego rywala - zamiast walczyć z terrorystami całą uwagę skupiła na Sougo. Nie przebiera w słowach, przy czym potrafi być wulgarna. Fabuła Saga Baragaki thumb|200px|left|Nobume zamierza zaatakować Hijikatę Nobume pojawia się podczas sporu Mimawarigumi z Shinsengumi. Zamierza zaatakować Hijikatę, ale powstrzymuje ją Sougo.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 367, str. 14 Następnie Sasaki wysyła ją na misję. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest wysokiej klasy zabójcą i nie zatrzyma się dopóki nie pokona wszystkich wrogów. Jakiś czas później walczy z kilkoma członkami gangu, którzy padają jeden za drugim. Szybko i zwinnie oczyszcza drogę tak, że Yamazaki i Kondo nie mają okazji wyciągnąć katany. Gdy wskakuje na kolejne piętro, na drodze staje jej Sougo. Imai spostrzegła, iż mają te same oczy, które nazywa "oczami mordercy". Kiedy Okita oznajmia, że zabójczyni nie zależy na gangu, tylko na jego głowie, ta w odpowiedzi przecina skałę znajdującą się za jego plecami.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 368, str. 3 - 6 thumb|200px|right|Nobume kontra Sougo Dochodzi między nimi do zażartej i wyrównanej walki. Kiedy oboje przymierzają się do ostatecznego ciosu, robią uniki, po czym stykają się głowami. Imai wyciąga drugi miecz, ale Sougo odskakuje. Przerywają jednak swój spór, by zająć się gangiem. Wymyślają sadomasochistyczną grę, w której uderzają wpadających do sali wrogów. Po jej zakończeniu znowu wracają do przerwanej wcześniej czynności. Kobieta kolejno niszczy podpory budynku, ale kapitan Shinsengumi pozostaje nieuchwytny.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 368, str. 14Gintama Manga: Rozdział 368, str. 18 thumb|200px|left|Nobume zajada się pączkiem Choć Imai nie zamierza przestać go atakować, Sougo oznajmia, że to nie ona jest jego celem i odchodzi, pozostawiając ją w walącym się budynku. Gintama Manga: Rozdział 370, str. 1 - 3 Następnego dnia Sasaki siedzi na rumowisku z wędką i pączkiem jako przynętą. Imai wygrzebuje się z gruzów, skacząc za jedzeniem.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 370, str.14 Bieżąca Saga thumb|200px|right|Nobume pilnuje księżniczki Imai pilnuje księżniczki, młodszej siostry Szoguna. Tsukuyo wymyśla grę, do której przyłącza się Soyo. Okazuje się, że Nobume chce ją nieco urozmaicić. Powstrzymuje ją Gintoki, który obawia się o życie staruszka będącego celem. Kobieta rozkazuje mu kopnąć puszkę, która ląduje na czole samego Szoguna. Nobume zamierza pozbyć się dowodu i zabić mężczyznę. Wie, że mają kłopoty i najpierw próbuje ukryć się za obrazem, a potem ucieka razem z Gintokim. Zatrzymuje ich Tsukuyo. Wspólnie próbują wymyślić plan, dzięki któremu wyjdą cało ze spotkania z poprzednim Szogunem. thumb|200px|left|Nobume i Sougo rzucają bronią w przeciwników Kobiety układają więc nieprzytomnego młodego mężczyznę w łóżku i kładą się obok niego. Rozbierają Gintokiego, który podtrzymuje Szoguna, kiedy te próbują go nakarmić. Imai naśladuje głos Szoguna w rozmowie z Sadasadą. Zostają jednak złapani przez jego strażników, po czym wraz z Tsukuyo i Najemnikami ląduje w więzieniu. Pojawiają się tam Hijikata, Kondo i Sougo, który torturuje Nobume zajadając się jej ulubionymi pączkami. Do walki z sadystą przyłącza się Kagura. Wspólnie przeciągają go przez kraty i dostają swoje upragnione jedzenie. thumb|200px|right|Nobume podczas walki Po uwolnieniu z więzienia Sougo znowu droczy się z kobietą i kiedy wszystko wskazuje na to, że zamierzają ze sobą walczyć, oboje rzucają katanami w stojących na dachu przeciwników. Nobume przyłącza się do Yorozui i Tsukuyo. Przebija się przez siły nieprzyjaciela współpracując z Tsukii i Kagurą. Kobieta oskarża Sadasadę o zamach na Bakfu i oznajmia, że przybywa go aresztować. Pojawia się jednak Oboro, który walczy z Gintokim. W tym czasie wicekapitan Mimawarigumi i przedstawicielka Yoshiwary zamierzają zabić tylu, ilu zdołają. Ratują rannego Sakatę. Imai informuje go, że został trafiony zatrutą igłą. Pomimo swojej determinacji, zostaje w końcu ranna w ramię. W odpowiedniej chwili przybywa jednak na pomoc Sasaki z oddziałem Mimawarigumi wraz z członkami Shinsengumi. thumb|200px|left|Nobume niszczy serce statku Sasaki chwali ją za dobre zachowanie i proponuje pączka. Dziewczyna rzuca się na jego rękę. Kiedy Gintoki i Tsukuyo wybierają się po głowę byłego Szoguna, Nobume postanawia się do nich przyłączyć, bo "polowania są zabawniejsze w grupie". Pod przebraniem wślizgują się na latający statek Sadasady, po czym mordują jego ludzi. Następnie Nobume niszczy serce pojazdu, uniemożliwiając przeciwnikom ucieczkę. Relacje *'Sasaki Isaburo': Imai szanuje swojego szefa i posłusznie wykonuje jego polecenia. Wierzyła, że Isaburo przeżył zamach na swoje życie.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 389, str. 6 *'Okita Sougo': Wybrała go na swojego przeciwnika. Uważa, że podobnie jak ona posiada on "oczy zabójcy". Zwrócił uwagę Imai, kiedy powstrzymał jej atak na Hijikatę. Od tamtej pory nie dawała mu nawet chwili wytchnienia, ale ostatecznie przegrała walkę. Pomimo kąśliwych uwag i szczerej niechęci, okazuje się, że potrafią ze sobą "współpracować", co miało miejsce podczas rzucenia mieczami w obserwujących ich szpiegów. Gintama Manga: Rozdział 390, str. 3 *'Kagura': Nie tylko obie uwielbiają jeść, ale mają wspólnego przeciwnika, którym jest Kapitan Pierwszej Dywizji Shinsengumi. Kiedy mężczyzna pojawia się z pączkami w więzieniu, Imai i Kagura wspólnymi siłami przeciągają go przez kraty celi, by potem zajadać się zdobyczą.Gintama Manga: Rozdział 389, str. 5 Ciekawostki * Jej postać bazuje na osobie Imai Noburo. * Jej ulubionym jedzeniem są pączki, od których jest uzależniona. Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Członkowie Mimawarigumi